BV (PA)
Details Name: Brotherhood of Vjun (BV) Server: Bloodfin Faction: Imperial/Nuetral City: Vjun, Talus, Waypoint: 2760 -4699 Members: Over 80 and actively recruiting! History Origins (Past) The Brotherhood of Vjun (BV) A long time ago in a galaxy far far away.... The planet of Vjun had fallen under Imperial control as Lord Vader placed his personal citadel there. Vjun was known for its force sensitive population. Vader quickly began rounding up the force sensitive of Vjun, he foresaw them being problematic. Vader gave the force sensitive of Vjun an ultimatum, join him and serve the Empire or be destroyed. The force sensitive of Vjun fought valiantly against Vader and his forces. They were no match for Vader and the Empire many sons of Vjun fell. The force sensitive who survived fled to Talus, to hide and gather their strength to strike back against Vader. These force sensitive became known as The Brotherhood of Vjun, as they waged their bloody guerilla war against Vader and his Imperial forces on Vjun, they took notice of the Brotherhoods crusade. They agreed to provide weapons, supplies, and ships to the Brotherhood in return for their assistance against the Empire. When the war began it simply was to depose Vader and his forces from Vjun. It took on a life of its own, sons and daughters of Vjun of all professions and walks of life have pledged themselves to The Brotherhood of Vjun. Origins of a New Power(Present) The Great Guild War! (April 8, 2009) War is described to be like a disease. Disease spreads to everything. War is a total unbiased killer the effects the galaxies, planets, cities, and their people. War does not care of a people’s gender, race, or social class. Within the Brotherhood, the disease of war would find its place. It would wreak havoc on this once tight band of brothers and become to be known as the “Great Guild War”. This unfortunate fate would send many brothers fleeing to sectors of the galaxy in an attempt to find a secure home. Some would choose the path to peace and prosperity. Those few who realized this peaceful path now began their journey, the journey to the Galactic Empire. The Great Guild War as it is told was caused by the greed and disloyalty of a few. The offer of petty credits and the false hopes of one day ruling the galaxy with terrorism lured many members to a life viewed by most as barbaric. Skewed minds too weak to comprehend the totality of there choices followed the few. This led to war within the guild where officers who once shared war stories in the officers mess now faced one another in the war. This caused a drastic shift of power in the guild nearly crushing its existence. Not wanting to ever give up on the land and the network they work so hard to build, the few remaining members called out the Empire they once hated. The Empire greeted them with open hands and with out the delusional offers of riches and fame. The Empire only promised one thing: the support of a vast, strong, and firm army to restore peace to their homes and hopefully the galaxy. Join with us! Come to the Imperial Brotherhood of Vjun and become part of the story, a legend, or the scholar I which many stories will tell of this mighty guild. Become a testament to the awesome power of this guild. Help restore peace to the people of the galaxy who try to make a daily living while hiding for the terrorist know as rebels. “Hide no more the people of the galaxy! We are here, we are great, and we bring you the light of peace!” – Emperor Ikoobe If you play in the Bloodfin galaxy and would like to join the Brotherhood of Vjun in their crusade against the dirty terrorist rebellion contact: Guild Leader: Ikoobe or Ambassadors: Xanderr, Nokami Guild Officers: NightII, Jaride, Tecepti, Oyce, afro-man, or Micheal-n. If you play in the Bloodfin galaxy and would like to join the Brotherhood of Vjun in their crusade against the dirty terrorist rebellion contact: Guild Leader: Xanderr or Ambassadors: Ikoobe/Ilerah or Nokami Guild Officers: Micheal-n, NightII, or Vinccent. Mission Statement Hello my Son/Daughter! Welcome to the Brotherhood. The name says it all. We are like a brotherhood here. I would like to think of it as an online family. The reason for this guild is to make sure everyone has fun and enjoys the game. We are mixed levels and of all characters. The idea behind this is so the higher levels can help the lower player get a good feel for the game and understand all their character can do. Plus there are other people about the same level as you so you both will be able to help one another get to higher levels. The more we work together the more we can grow as a guild, city, and online family. All I ask for from every member is to help and support other members to the best of your ability. I think very highly of people who are always there for each other. Even if your a lower lever, there is always something to offer to the guild. We do have guild meetings that you should attend every chance you get. The meeting will cover all topics from guild, city, and group events. And if you have an idea, please share your idea in the meeting. I may be the guild leader, but its our guild. Each and everyone one of you has a voice here, and I would like to see you use it. For now, that’s all I have to say. Just remember to have fun. Community Members The current leader of the guild is Xanderr Holocaust The current active members are the following (as of 10 December 2008): Humans: *Marymurder *Nokami *Micheal-n *Martius *Nikta Spaar *Xanderr Holocaust Rodians: *Ikoobe Zabraks: *Aetea Holocaust *Vinergo *Vooduex Disaster Twi'leks: Mon Calamaris: Ithorians: Unreported: Officers: *Xanderr Holocaust *Ikoobe *Nokami Admission #Its a NC-17 guild. Have to be over the age of 17. #Imperial/Neutral guild. Have to be one of the two. #Can not be on the trial account. Cities City: Vjun, Talus, Waypoint: 2760 -4699, Level 5 Metropolis Research Center. FACILITIES: Shuttle ort Cantina (Hairless Wookie), Medical Center, Traders Tents (located next to shuttleport) Parking Garage, Theater, Cloning Facility, Mission Terminals, In Guild Groups Category:Guilds